Where Love Has No Place
by Shadowkati
Summary: Weddings should be a celebration, a time of joy and happiness. But when the husband and wife have never met each other before proceedings begin, as with Emperor Kaddar of Carthak and Princess Kalasin of Conté there will always be obstacles in the way.
1. A Daughter's Duty

**A Daughter's Duty**

"We're almost there, Your Highness."

Her Royal Highness, Princess Kalasin of Conté, didn't look around from the mirror to answer. "Thank you, Adalie." She continued to brush out her already gleaming black hair, her posture upright and her expression composed. "I will be there presently."

At the sound of the door closing behind her, Kally's regal façade dropped away, as did her brush. It clattered to the dressing table surface, and slid away to one side and down to the floor as the ship rolled. She ignored it as she buried her face in her hands and groaned.

_Almost there._

For a moment she stayed there quietly, her face still pressed firmly into her palms and her elbows propped up on the dressing table. Even while in this dejected pose, she still could not disregard her upbringing and her back remained straight as a board while a voice echoed through her mind.

_Princess Kalasin! Elbows do not belong on the table! _

Reluctantly, she slid them off the surface and placed her hands neatly in her lap once more. She looked at herself in the glass, watching the red palm prints that marred her perfect complexion gradually fade away. It felt like she would never see Tortall again – which was a ridiculous idea. This was only the preliminary visit and she would return home in a few months. On top of that, her father had been adamant that if matters didn't work out, then she only had to say so and they would find another way. Another husband. However, despite his assurances, it hadn't stopped her from referring to everything she did in the couple of weeks before she left as 'the last'. Like the 'last' time she had dinner in the Great Hall. Or the 'last' time she had patrolled with the Riders.

Or the Last Ride.

* * *

"He really is a lovely person," Daine encouraged gently, as she drew up beside Kalasin.

Kalasin, startled from her thoughts, gave Daine a confused look. "Who?"

Alanna, who was trotting at Kalasin's other side, raised an eyebrow. "You're not fooling anybody, young lady." The Champion was one of the few people who could speak to the Princess Royal like that – similar to how she spoke to Kalasin's parents.

Kalasin sagged in the saddle for a moment. "Am I that transparent?" "You're going around with your own personal storm cloud," Alanna replied, wickedly. "I don't like to get too close in case I get hit by lightning."

"I doubt that would happen," came a sardonic voice from just behind. Kalasin turned around to see Numair. His long legs swung awkwardly in his stirrups and he looked entirely uncomfortable. "It would be drawn to something much taller first."

"Like you, you mean?"

Kalasin smiled at the continued bickering as Alanna pulled back to join Numair. If she had thought the conversation over though, she had not reckoned with Daine. "Kaddar's a nice person," Daine repeated.

_I don't see you marrying him,_ Kalasin thought, a little petulantly. She immediately regretted it and turned her face to Daine. "Tell me about him?" She was honestly interested but had swung from trying to ignore the entire situation until it was almost on top of her, to desperately seeking all the information she could.

Obligingly Daine started. "He's very intelligent. Reads a lot and is very interested in the university and the studies they conduct there. He's handsome," she gave Kalasin a wink at that but the princess just looked on demurely. "He makes interesting conversation and listens to other people's opinions."

"Mmhmm..." Kalasin looked around as Numair took up Alanna's previous position on her left hand side.

"He's a lot more accepting than his uncle was."

"That's not saying much," Numair muttered, quiet enough so only Kalasin could hear.

She smiled slightly and but said nothing as Daine gave her an enquiring look. "And he's thoroughly charming."

Only Kalasin noticed Numair's knuckles turn white as he gripped the reins.

* * *

No matter how much Daine had tried to persuade Kalasin how intelligent, interesting and charming Kaddar was, the princess could still only feel a deep pit in her stomach each time she thought about the impending visit. She knew how much this mattered to her parents and to her country. Regardless what King Jonathan said to his daughter, Kalasin knew what a blow it would be if she decided against this marriage.

A knock was heard at the door. "Kally, are you ready? You still need to get dressed." This time the caller was her own mother.

_Am I ready?_

"Almost." She took a final look at herself in the mirror and stood up to open the door. "I'm just coming."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** All characters and locations, with the exception of Adalie, are the sole property of Tamora Pierce and are used without permission and for no profit.


	2. A Word from Emperor Kaddar

She's beautiful. Any fool can see that. As she looked up at me, her chin tilted up, it struck me just how elegant she was. The court painter did her no justice. Those large, dark blue eyes, those full, soft (and lets face it, kissable) lips – Jonathan and Thayet gave her their best features and she made them entirely her dazzling own. Even those freckles across her nose from too much sun, only partially hidden by a dusting of face powder, add to her charm. 

And yet, regardless how attractive Kalasin of Conté is, there is something missing. She holds her head slightly to one side which at times makes her look like she is questioning something, but at others… When I spoke to her this evening, briefly it's true, it was like she had left part of her back in Tortall and she yearned after it. Does that sound silly? 

I'm worried that maybe I hoped for too much. She could never have lived up to my expectations of her, this princess from across the ocean. So many people had praised her beauty, her intelligence, her wit, her athleticism. Did I hope for more than she could have ever been? One person in particular praised her the most – gave me the most explicit details of her conversation and her activities. Kalasin was elevated higher and higher with every letter and yet, she never reached the dizzying heights of her champion. She could never have surpassed Daine. 


End file.
